Battle for Knowledge Heaven (Original) (Cancelled) :(
RULE:'' You are only allowed to edit this page if you are fixing grammar errors in the page, and any other reason other than that requires permission from Cherylfrancis3000, and if these rules are ignored, the consequences will be put onto you. '' Battle for Knowledge Heaven (BFKH) is a cancelled Object Show made by Cherylfrancis3000. This Object Show might be like other shows, but it has a unique twist, that it has challenges and episodes based on educational topics such as Applied Science, Engineering or Mathematics, although some episodes may be all about English grammar, including Nouns, Pronouns, etc. *These Episodes could engage Viewers in learning Advanced Topics using stories and instructions that usually explains hard subject matter in easier ways. It is currently in the Near-Release Stage. It can start sometime in Febuary, after 11 Months of "Development Hell". There is a so-called "Side B" of BFKH, named''' "Battle for Futuristic Fantasies (BF2)", which is also cancelled due to being too obsolete.' General Description '''Battle for Knowledge Heaven '''is a cancelled Object Show made by Cherylfrancis3000. It was slightly different from the other object shows out there. BFKH was not only inspired by stories or fantasies, but also inspired by Educational Programs, which are simply Programs that are designed for Educational Purposes. Not only that it was an Educational Program, it also included Science-related Contestants. Sadly, on Early March, due to being too obsolete, It was cancelled, only that it will be followed by a new object show created by the same creator. Places/Locations in BFKH ''There will be a lobby location, which is the home for the contestants in BFKH, like the Cabins in Battle for Object Destination, and in Object Insanity, only it is more complex. This lobby location is itself a huge manor set near a Tall Cliff beside a Natural Beach residing near the Beautiful Seas. We don't know the name yet, as BFKH has not yet started, but it does not belong to the company that the Host belongs, but to someone else. The Elimination Place in set inside a Giant Observatory Dome called the "Celestium", pun from the name "Stellarium", a program that simulates the view of the Skies, and the star/planet locations. *''The Dome will have Projections of Outer Space/ The Universe inside it.'' *''Contestants will stand in the Floor of the Dark Dome.'' *''Projections of that dome will be anything from the Sun, to Volcanic Environments, to anything other.'' *''If a contestant(s) get marked for elimination, they will be shot in a way that time stops for the Eliminated Contestant.'' **''The Eliminated Contestants will start dreaming and in their perspective, they will be awoken into a Palace of Losers.'' This Palace of Losers is called "The Museum of Improvement". *''It is both a Palace and a Museum that is tall as a big mall.'' *''What this contains are historical figures (such as fossils), experiments (such as radioactivity), instruments, inventions, and inventions of subject matters.'' ''Characters 'For Info, click this link to find out.' 'Mechanics of the Show' 'Eliminations' ''Eliminations work the same as most object shows do, but in BFKH, there are some differences in it's design and style. *The Graph used to show the number of votes of each contestant is not a Bar, nor a Pie, but a special graph, whereas Circles are used to represent the votes, with the Inner most Circle the least amount of votes and vice versa. **Those Circles are arranged like Layers in an Onion, with the outermost layer(s) as the representation(s) of the contestant(s) with the most number of likes or dislikes. **If the Circles/layers with the least amount of votes are too small to fit in the graph, they will be represented as just 1 circle as the innermost layer of the main circle, which contains the representations of the people who got the most votes. ***But there will be an arrow that will point that Innermost Circle to another Circle that contains the representations of the people of who the least amounts of votes, and that circle will be arranged in the same way as the main circle does: layered like an Onion with layers on it. *The Host, will say that contestants are safe in a different way, as in Big Brother House, a Philippine TV Show about Contestants inside a house compete to live in the Big Brother House by competing in challenges on Teams, just like BFDI. **She might say terms such as: ***Congratulations,_____, you have been safe with ___ Votes for this elimination. - If a Contestant in the Bottom N and he/she is safe. ***Sorry _____, you have been eliminated with ___ votes from _______(Team). - If a Contestant(s) is eliminated. *Eliminations however, will be unusual, and sometimes it may have a different theme and music playing, such as Dragon City or Monster Legends fight musics, like during the elimination of the 10th episode of Challenge to Win, this song played (Dragon City Fight Music 1). *Orchestral Music can be featured at BFKH, not only Danse Macabre (Saint-Seans), but also a variety of it, such as Symphony No.5 and Fur Elise (Beethoven), Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, Turkish March and Requiem (Mozart), Four Seasons (Vivaldi), Minuet and Can-can (Bach), Horse Racing, Beyer No.8, Morning (Edvard Grieg), Csikos Post, and so much more. *OverClocked ReMix songs such as Burnt Mota (Phantasy Star II), The Fallen's Grave (Altered Beast) may be also used in BFKH. How will be the contests selected and the contests? The contests of this show will be about Science, Technology and Mathematics most of the time. *Topics such as Quantum Mechanics, Algebra (Polynomials), Electromagnetism, Thermodynamics, Simple Machines, Geometry, Trigonometry, Biology and Medical Science, Human Health, Geography and Geology, Electronics, Astronomy, Botany, Electrochemistry. and others. *If there will be a second season of BFKH, it will have more advanced topics, usually the same, only its more on High School Education, only it is done at a simple way. As the season advances, the level of the topics also advances. In selecting a Contest, there are a few ways this can be done. *Using a Contest Wheel. *Voting for a few contests (The contest with the most votes will be the challenge) *A short test so if the contestants know more about a topic from the others, that topic will be the challenge. *Challenges are randomly thought/selected by the hosts or cameos. Sometimes, some contests are all about the Philippines and its information, because the creator of this Object Show is a Filipino. Tokens in the Show Tokens are given Every Episode. Contestants can have a Free Token by completing certain Quests and a Contestant can buy any type of Token with a Cost. The higher the grade of that Token, the more the expensive it is. The Cost of that Token is the same points contestants get when you sell it. But they can only buy 1 Token each Episode and contestants can only buy a Token every 2 Episodes. And contestants can also only use 1 Token. * Basic Win token - halfs your votes.Can be Traded for 25% of the Average Points. * Advanced Win Token - 'Removes 3/4th of your votes,A bit rarer than the Normal Win Token. ''Traded for 38% of the Av. Points. * 'Ultimate Win Token - '''Removes all of your votes.Very Rare.''Traded for 50% of the Av. points. * 'Sub-standard Win Token - '''Removes 1/4th of your votes,a bit more common than the Normal Win Token.''Traded for 13% of the Av. Points. * '''Basic Fighter Token - 'Multiplies someone's votes(chosen person) by 1.25. ''Traded for 25% of Av. points. * 'Upgraded Fighter Token - '''Multiplies someone's votes by 1.5.''Traded for 38% of the Average Points. * 'Advanced Fighter Token - '''Multiplies someone's votes by 1.75.''Traded for 50% of the Average Points. * 'Ultimate Fighter Token - '''Multiplies someone's votes by 2.''Traded for 75% of the Average Points. * '''Basic Helper Token - '''Removes 1/4 of someone's votes. * '''Upgraded Helper Token - '''Removes 1/2 of someone's votes. * '''Advanced Helper Token '- '''Removes 3/4 of someone's votes. * '''Ultimate Helper Token - '''Removes all votes of somebody. Very Rare. * '''Stealer Token - '''Steals someone's Token. Has to be sacrificed before getting that token. * '''Converter Token - '''Allows you to convert one of your Tokens into another Token, with a cost of changing your votes higher or lower. * '''Basic Borrow Token - '''Transfers 1/4 of your Votes to a selected contestant. * '''Upgraded Borrow Token - '''Transfers 3/8 of your Votes to a selected contestant. * '''Advanced Borrow Token - '''Transfers 1/2 of your votes to a selected contestant. * '''Ultimate Borrow Token - '''Transfers 3/4 of your Votes to a selected contestant. * '''Legendary Borrow Token - '''Transfers all of your votes to a selected contestant. '''Rejoins and Debuts will be Common, and Eliminations will be commonly multiple.' Because I want to make this Unique,There will be up to 15 Debuts of Characters, to make 60 Total Characters at the end. Eliminations will also be commonly multiple, meaning double Eliminations are common. As a Result,to keep the show at 45 Episodes with Eliminations almost everyday, there will be common Rejoins. * Debuts will usually be every 5 to 6 Episodes. Rejoins will be usually be every 3 to 5 Episodes. * Sometimes, Eliminated Contestants can participate in certain Contests, especially Armageddon Days. * But Debuters cannot win. If all the contestants that are not debuters are all eliminated, Between 2 and 4 people of them will rejoin the game, along with that the next elimination will eliminate more people, to keep the season at 45 Episodes. 'The Credits Scenes in BFKH are totally different.' The Credits screen will be much more different than the other Object Shows here. Instead of only just showing credits to the people/things who supported in building a certain Episode, it will also show clickable links to other Episodes, with a Topic Name, which is the name of the Topic that the Episode talks about. It may also include news from the creator of BFKH, along with a link to subscribe to the creator(s). * The Epilogue Scene is shown after that Credits Screen. 'The Planned Concepts for Challenges in BFKH:' Again, most of them will be educational-themed, and these are my thinkings for Challenges in BFKH. *'Take care of the Reproductive System inside the body of a female from a couple.' This Reproductive System Topic will be modified for safety reasons. **In that case, an episode like that will start with a wedding of object couples, something like Volleyball and Basketball, both from Object Havoc. **What the contestants have to do is to take care of the female's reproductive system, by controlling the natural actions inside her. **For safety reasons, the teams will go inside the body before the couples fall asleep. **For safety reasons, during the labor scenes, there will be scenes only inside the body, with the sounds outside, and when the new baby is born, they will stay on the bloodstream, and they can only get out after the woman has fell asleep at night. *'Build an Automobile, including it's Engines, Systems and Armor, and use it in a racing challenge. Teams only have a limited money to build their car. ' **The Team that has the Car that performs the best wins the challenge, with a twist that the car should not be too dirty at the end, or that it does not release too much greenhouse gases or poisonous chemicals, such as Carbon Dioxide or Sulfuric Compounds. **Such an Episode will be about how Engines work in advanced, including Internal Combustion Engines or Electric Motors. *'Climb up a giant mountain using simple and complex machines.' **It may be similar to the challenge in the 4th Episode in Object Insanity, only that this Mountain is much, much, taller, as Yoyle Mountain and with a supercomplex architecture and design, such as it's multiclimate zones, from Wet Rainforests at the Bottom, to temperate environments in the middle, to violent frigid peaks at the top. ***Once again, such a mountain will be "multclimatic", because it has different climates throughout this mountain. ***This Mountain is surely much taller than Mount Everest, which is about 8,850 Meters Tall. But we don't know yet it it will be taller or shorter than the full height of Yoyle Mountain (About 11 km tall). ***The Mountain also has a very complex and beautiful architecture. It has tall shaped Cliffs, wierdly shaped curved ridges that are dangerous to climb, a violent storm in the peak that scatters rocks, snow and hail around the peak, a Volcanic "Heating System", specially shaped caverns that are hard to climb, giant waterfalls, and others. **Like in OI4, there is a fight when contestants reach the top of this mountain, only it is much more intense. *'Prevent yourself and your team from getting naturalized by Egyptians by escaping their kingdom, by using Trigonometry.' **Because that the acronym "Soh Cah Toa" reminds me of Egypt, it is set in an Ancient Egypt, with it's deities such as the Sphynx, Egyptian Gods such as Horus, Ra, Isis, and other things. **This escaping challenge may also be somewhat similar to a scene in a film called "Mr. Peabody and Sherman", where a few characters travel in time to the time of Egypt, where the people in that kingdom attempted to naturalize Sherman, a young boy, and Penny, a female frenemy of Sherman, both for their kingdom. **That kind of Episode will have topics of Triangles, and Beginner Trigonometry. *'Build a Nuclear Fusion Reactor, by only using real components, with the team with the best reactor wins this challenge. The Teams only have a limited amount of money and resources to buy components from stores, or build components from scratch.' **Such an episode like this will have the topic about Nuclear Fusion, and Beginner Plasma Physics, (Minimal Complex Calculations) **Maybe the episode will be in other countries such as France, as that is where the ITER facility is. **A Plasma is like a Gas, but it can only exist in very hot temperatures, and that they can interact with Magnets. Examples of Plasma includes Fire, Glowing Gasses in Plasma Lamps, Glowing "Aurorae" that can be seen in the Earth's North and South Poles, and Lightning Bolts in Storms. **Nuclear Fusion is an energetic process, simply where 2 Light Atoms fuse into a heavier nucleus, and sometimes a particle such as a Proton or a Neutron, which requires them to collide at high speeds, which can be achieved by heating them to extremely high temperatures, usually from Many Millions to a few Billions of Degrees in Temperature, which is the term referred to how hot an Object is. **Such a fusion reactor could be similar to Tokamaks such as ITER and Wendelstein 7-X, Inertial Confinement Devices, Electromagnetic Pinches, or Fusors. But the teams might build unique devices, which are thought by the creator of BFKH. ***Click this link to learn more about how "Inertial Confinement Devices" may work. ***TOKAMAKs are devices that confine a Plasma using Extremely Powerful Electromagnets in a Donut-shaped Chamber, which are objects that act like a Magnet when it is powered by Electricity. (Thoes Electromagnets are even stronger than Neodymium Magnets). **Teams can select any fuels for their Fusion Reactor. ***This Fuel is usually Hydrogen, but it's not the Hydrogen that the Human Body needs. It's a Heavier Form of Hydrogen called "Heavy Hydrogen". Unlike Normal Hydrogen, it can be fused at Extremely High Heat much easier, since it's heavier. Episodes Ideas and Plans This Show will have 45 Episodes, and some episodes are divided into parts. *'The Episodes' length can be from just 15 Minutes, up to 35 minutes.' * Armageddon Events are episodes based on a Disaster Movie, or an End-of-the-world Scenario. There are just 4 Armageddon Events. These Scenarios are based on disasters in Certain Movies. ** These Episodes are much longer than other Episodes. ** It is designed to make the viewers feel like it's a movie. ** Just like the challenge in the 7th Episode of Object Universe, when a Contestant dies, he/she is automatically eliminated from the game, and that is because these Episodes are designed to feature a Survival Challenge, but after that episode, there will be a Rejoin, depending on how many people were eliminated. ** Only Episodes 10, 20, 30, and 45 are the Armageddon Events. ** There are only 4 of them not because I can't think of them, but it's because I wanted to make BFKH to be less complicated to make. ''Episode Table (WIP) '''This is the Section where you can go to Episode Pages.' *'The First Episode will be released after the Prologue Episode.' *'Q1 of a Year means it's the first quarter of the year (January to March), and so on. (Each Year has 4 Quarters)' ''Elimination Table (WIP) *Since the 10 "Alien" Contestants are not yet announced, I will start this table, only with the 35 original contestants, and will be changed if Episode 1 will be released (All of it's segments if there is) *'To know about the characters in BFKH, click this link.''' *LEGEND: (Proposed) **In terms of Gender of a Contestant **In terms of their condition in the show Trivias and Ideas * Category:Battle for Knowledge Heaven Category:Season 1 Category:Cancelled